


Rain on the Roof

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Series: tumblr prompt fic [27]
Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: Gont is an island, and storms there are full of water and wind.
Relationships: Tenar & Ogion
Series: tumblr prompt fic [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/265153
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Hold Me: A Comfort Prompfest





	Rain on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Redbird in Sholio's [Hold Me: Comfort fic prompt fest](https://sholio.dreamwidth.org/1347813.html).

The Place had been deep in the high desert, where storms were rare and full of sand and lightning, usually only visible in the distance. The Nameless Ones protected them, or so Tenar had believed in her time there, before she saw them for what they truly are.

Gont is an island, and storms there are full of water and wind. In the autumn, they often blow up without warning, heavy clouds piling up and turning the sky a sickly shade of grey-green. The lightning is at least familiar, Tenar thinks, as the rain soaks her to the skin. The boom of thunder makes her jump as she hurries up the path to Ogion's house.

Ogion is silent as she drips her way across his floor to the bathroom and wrings her hair out over the claw-footed tub that dominates the small, tiled room. It's a luxury that surprised her when Ged brought her here, but one she's enjoyed taking advantage of. She doesn't have the energy to heat water for a bath now, even though her teeth have started to chatter, and Ogion has a fire roaring in the hearth when she's done changing into warm, dry clothes.

The kitchen smells of warm bread and chicken soup, but when Tenar moves to set the table for dinner, Ogion bids her stay by the fire.

He brings over a tray containing a steaming bowl of soup and a mug of cinnamon-scented tea, and thick slices of warm bread glistening with melting butter.

"Eat," he says in his slow, deep voice. 

Tenar takes a sip of the tea and grips her spoon tightly. "Join me?"

Ogion smiles, and makes himself a tray, and together they eat by the fire, warm and dry as the wind whips the rain against the house.


End file.
